Talk:Timeline of incidents
What is Adobe talk at PHP UK? I went googling pretty hard and found that there had been a presentation from them, but couldn't find any comments on it having sexist content. The conference has not yet made video of presentations available, so it's hard to tell if there was some off-hand comment as part of it, or what. --Skud 16:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) 2012 / December / 29C3 This discussion has been moved to Talk:Chaos Communications Congress 29 incidents Thayvian (talk) 04:19, December 31, 2012 (UTC) January 18, 2013 Boing Boing Rapiscan Cory Doctorow finds the company Rapiscan, that makes TSA body scanners, funny because it could be pronounced like "rape" . 03:04, January 19, 2013 (UTC) Sony prints 3D girl Sony launched 3D photo booth at ACE 2013 (March 30th and 31st) Prints 3D girl. Objectification. Literally. http://www.3ders.org/articles/20130401-sony-announced-3d-photo-booth-at-ace-2013.html Asundman (talk) 08:20, April 3, 2013 (UTC) http://awards.ie/blogawards/2006/11/16/categories-for-the-2007-awards/ The usual where are all the women bloggers talk that repeats every couple of years. Also putting down areas that are not male prioritized 19:42, May 10, 2013 (UTC)anon 2010-07 Eric S. Raymond tackles the subject of sexism in tech without realizing he is the problem being discussed. I was surprised that this Eric S. Raymond post and following discussion was not listed in the timeline. It's very similar to the more recent Dave Winer post. Figured it belongs in the list but I am too shy to add it: http://esr.ibiblio.org/?p=2118 Sadly typical stuff for the most part. Highlight is probably the part when he hits on one of the female commenters. 22:28, October 3, 2013 (UTC) 2014-03 Sexual Abuse and YouTube Creators This year there have been a large amount of new accusations, and at least one arrest, of YouTube Creators for everything from child pornography, rape, to just being horrible people to the woman that they're dating. I've been reading these accounts and been mildly horrified to see these things said about people that made things that I enjoyed. It seems like it should go here, but I was not sure that it was part of your goals. It seemed to me to be right for here, though, since it's definitely a reflection of rape culture. It's definitely a case of geek culture, because they used their position in the geek culture of YouTube (or "Wizard Rock" or other such communities), and I'd just thought I'd put it here and see if someone wanted to tackle what seems important. If someone would like to write it up, please do... I don't feel like it's my story to tell. (As a side note: at least one of the stories is a man preying on another man, only tangential to your mission but proof that rape culture is not only harmful to women.) A blog post which contains links to posts which sums up a lot of it. NYU Local article about the same Know Your Meme Entry Daniel E. Chapman II (talk) 23:56, July 15, 2014 (UTC) Paris Coders' Night incident A New incident has been reported by Etiene Daecol, programmer, geek and feminist. see the full story here: http://etiene.net/paris-coders-night-incident/ 17:10, November 25, 2014 (UTC)Tomaz Canabrava : Thanks, I added a link to Etiene Daecol's blog post in the timeline. If someone else has time to make a wiki article summarizing the blog post, that would be great, of course. Monadic (talk) 17:59, November 25, 2014 (UTC) : https://web.archive.org/web/20140301000000*/http://etiene.net/paris-coders-night-incident/ The blog post has been taken down, above is the archive.org link for it. Russell Coker (talk) 05:29, February 2, 2016 (UTC) Scott Aaronson Shtetl Optimized In December 2014 Scott Aaronson wrote his "Shtetl Optimized" blog post. It's a real mess, so much so that I haven't made any comment when asked, but I will note that there is a lack of evidence of him being Autistic. Here is one insightful article about it from a woman. Here's one by a man. I think that this Wiki could benefit from a page about this. Russell Coker (talk) 12:37, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Astrotit AstroTit from 1987 (archive.org) is a bizarre game. The game play is even creepier than the description sugests. Russell Coker (talk) 03:38, February 2, 2016 (UTC)